


Love From Different Stars

by Myoneloveismusic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M, NO CAPES, Neverland, Peter Pan AU, jaytim is main pairing, two different worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the set of drabbles from the Peter Pan AU that is hosted on the tumblr blog second-bat-to-the-right.tumblr.com. Most things involving the AU are posted on the blog, but the fic writing will be posted here so if you want more of the AU check out the tumblr. </p>
<p>AU summary: Two boys lost in their own worlds never knew they'd meet. One was a lost boy and the other boy felt lost...until they met each other. Or, the JayTim Peter Pan AU that nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Your Neverland?

          Neverland was a magical place and in that magical place, no one ever grew up. You could be who you were as a child forever. Since every child was different, every child’s Neverland was different.

               You see, Neverland is something that isn’t impossible to understand. Many grown-ups don’t understand it because they’ve simply forgotten. They’ve stopped believing. They’ve lost their magic. Some remember, but others don’t. At least not without a little prompting. Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne were two of those people. They’d forgotten…until their children discovered it.

               Clark was sitting by the fire sifting through his children’s dream journals, something that Bruce had insisted they keep, and found something peculiar. It was a similar instance scribbled in Barbara, Tim, and Damian’s different handwritings describing a place called Neverland and a boy named Dick Grayson.

               Barbara found the things that Dick could do absolutely breathtaking in a little cabin in the woods she described. He executed daring flips and jumps around the room and off furniture. Barbara thought he did it with the help of pixie dust. She called him a ‘Flying Grayson’ but he insisted he didn’t need all of the pixie dust in the world to do the things he could do. She described him as being slightly cocky in his own abilities. Clark couldn’t help but agree as memories of a little boy named Dick flooded his own memory.

               Damian found Neverland to be peaceful, aside from the nuisance he described Dick to be. It was a type of solitude for him where he could do the things that he wanted without any fear of torment or malice from others. Not that he wrote that in his journal, but Clark understood what Damian had to go through as the youngest of the family and with the countenance that he had. Neverland was green valleys and rolling hills for him. Open space that he could use to practice his martial arts and sunbathe. Maybe it was even a place where he could smile once and a while. He wrote that he wanted to bring Titus there, for he would surely enjoy running across the fields and rolling in the grass.

               And Tim. Tim brought a sad smile to Clark’s face. He found the real world to be difficult and confusing and said Neverland was his escape. It was a peaceful forest, filled with the sounds of chirping birds and running water. He was free from the pressures of the real world to swim in a creek or nap under a tree. Tim wrote that he was amused by Dick, but more interested when he told tales of the Lost Boys. They were like their own little family and they had each other. Tim thought that was nice. He wanted a family like that. He didn’t feel like he had a family like that. He was alone in Gotham, but he didn’t have to alone in Neverland.

               Clark closed the journals and sighed. He replaced them next to his children’s sleeping heads. He looked over their peaceful sleeping forms and gave Titus’s head a scratch as he walked by, before shutting the door to their bedroom quietly behind him. If he’d stayed just a moment longer, Clark might’ve seen the little light that appeared at the window with a shadow.

 


	2. Memories of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superbat ahead! 
> 
> Follow the tumblr dedicated to this AU here ---> second-bat-to-the-right.tumblr.com

                Leaving the children to their beds, Clark moved quietly through the manor, moving down the stairs to where Bruce’s office was located.

“Hey, Bruce?” Clark asked, walking into his office. He was sitting on the couch by the fire, enjoying the warmth as he read a book.

                Bruce looked over at his husband as he took a seat next to him on the sofa. “What is it?” he asked, lacing their fingers together.

                Clark leaned into his warmth and hummed. “I was going through the kids’ dream journals and the strangest thing came up.”

                “Strange? How so?” he asked, setting his book aside to give Clark his full attention.

                “Barbara, Tim and Damian all wrote about this place called Neverland and a boy named Dick Grayson. There entries called it all the same thing, but their descriptions and experiences were vastly different.”

                Bruce furrowed his brow. “Neverland?”

                “Yeah. And what’s even stranger is it reminded me of when I used to dream about that as a kid. I actually forgot about it until tonight, but I used to draw comfort from it when I felt out of place on some of my worse days. Did you have a Neverland?”

                Bruce frowned and leaned his head back into the cushion, thinking over his childhood. You see, dear reader, Bruce was one of those grown-up children. He didn’t believe in magic long enough to meet Dick Grayson. He had to grow up before he was supposed to and lost his sense of magic.

“No. I don’t suppose I did. I don’t remember anything about a Neverland or a boy named Dick having appeared in my dreams. I suppose I was far more preoccupied with learning about Wayne Enterprises and what I would need to do since I owned it at such a young age.”

“Do you think it’s real?” Clark asked, closing his eyes.

Bruce kissed the side of his head and rubbed his thumb over the back of Clark’s hand. “I think it can be as real as anyone needs it to be,” he murmured. “It may be just a childhood story that’s resurfaced, but there’s nothing childish about finding comfort in something, no matter how impossible it may seem.”

Clark chuckled breathily, his body relaxing and growing heavier under the warmth that was spreading through him from both the fire and the presence of the man whom he loved. “You sound as though you’ve been reading some stories about Wonderland.”

Bruce peppered more kisses across the side of Clark’s face. “Hmm…maybe I have. ‘I’m late! I’m late! For a very important date!’” he quoted, quietly.

“A date? With who?”

“A date with you, of course. In our bed, wrapped up in my arms.”

“We best get going then.” Clark stood from his place on the couch, tugging Bruce up by his arm. Bruce set his book to the side and together they extinguished the fire in his office and turned up the staircase to the master bedroom, steps quiet on the wooden stairs. They passed by the children’s room, not hearing a sound from within suggesting all was well.

The two fell into bed together as they had for so many nights and would continue to do so for many more nights to come. They wrapped themselves in each other and found contentment and happiness in warm skin and gentle kisses and soft blankets. They were all they needed in life and everything else, along with their kids, was a wonderful treasure that they cherished each day.


End file.
